Trapped
by JoonyMoon
Summary: Spoiler 4x03: OneShot starting off at the end of 4x03. What happens to Lauren? Summary sucks because I don't want to give too much away.


A/N: Hey guys. Don't worry. I don't want to start a new project but after watching the last episode I wanted to write this. It's a little oneshot... Just to get it out of my system. I'm still lying sick in bed but I hope this is still an OK read. Reviews are again apreciated. Updates for my other stories will come when I know how to write the next chapters.

**Trapped**

My head is throbbing with pain. It's difficult keeping it up. My mouth is dry and aches for water, water I probably won't get any time soon. I'm opening my eyes trying to take in my surroundings but they only meet darkness. The hood thrown over my head smells like blood and vomit. It's disgusting and I have to fight to keep it down. I wonder if I am the one those body secretions once belonged to. My memory is foggy at best. I have no idea who kidnapped me or how I got here. I don't even know where this here is. Dark Fae dungeon? Light Fae compound or did Interpol have finally found me? Who else would be looking for Karen Beattie? The Fae only know me as Dr. Lauren Lewis.

I groan in pain. My head is killing me. Dehydration and blunt trauma are probably the cause of it. I want to get out, away from here but the leather bindings keep me in place. Tiny, sharp rivets are digging in my wrists. Made to keep its prisoner in place, keeping them from wiggling out of them. I move my hands but stop quickly hissing in pain. I feel a new stream of blood gushing out of the ripped flesh. The rivets cut deeper than I anticipated. When I keep doing this I probably loose function of my hand or bleed out. I have seen the wounds that were inflicted by them. Even strong fae suffer from them and can hurt beyond believe. The fae call them Liars Thorns. Enthralled with different spells, they have some side effects. Some never let the wound to close, others burn like acid. There are special ones for special types of fae to counter their powers. Old and cruel the light have abandoned that barbaric piece of equipment years ago while the dark still enjoy the pain and suffering they can inflict on traitors and spies.

Traitor... That's why they are called Liars Thorns. To torment those who betrayed their own. I swallow in unease. The fae must have taken me prisoner. Dark Fae to be precise. Why am I even alive? Will they torture me before I die? Celebrate my death in public with a big ceremony? Or maybe they want my brain... my knowledge... Suddenly I wish Interpol had been the ones that caught me.

Stupid. I was so stupid and careless. I know better than telling a person I don't even know my secret, my real name. I successfully hid in Brazil, even worked in Afghanistan under cover. I had many secret identities but than I mess up the second a beautiful woman hits on me.

I have to admit that it felt wonderful to be wanted again. Appreciated and treated like a normal human being. No supernatural things in the background. I could be my awkward, geeky self. I felt equal just once. I wasn't an inferior being, aching to be loved and noted by the powerful succubus. No I felt carefree even just for a tiny moment. Leaving all the pain and suffering behind me but I should have known better. I had a weakness for women seeking the same as I am. A normal happy life. When Chrystal mentioned that farm... I felt a crack in my wall. I felt a connection. A lonely soul seeking for a small dream to come true. The alcohol gave it a final push and I gave in. Even just for a short moment I could feel again. I was a real human being. The sex was good and liberating but... she wasn't Bo and I don't mean just because Bo is a succubus. Of course she was a goddess between the sheets. No there was something missing. As much fun it was with Chrystal it lacked the connection, the feelings I longed for.

Sleeping with Bo.. No making love to Bo was something completely different. It touches my heart and my very soul. In those moments of unison I felt complete. I always clung to those moments when doubt was filling my mind. Knowing that I wasn't and still aren't enough for her is what finally broke me.

Whenever I open up to someone it eventually bites me in the ass. I feel so betrayed by Chrystal. Flirting, cheering me up... sleeping with me just to betray me the next second? That bitch. I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. Don't jump to conclusions Lauren... You don't know why she did it. You know yourself how threatening the fae can be. Afterall everybody is the same and just acts on self preservation. It isn't like Chrystal and I share a deep emotional connection. We flirted and fucked. No obligation as hard as it sounds. Is this how Bo felt after their first time? Finding out the one you opened up to betrayed you? No wonder she was pissed. Tables have turned and I feel that it isn't nice to be used like that. But I never used Bo. I did what I did to keep her save. I was completely in it, enjoying, acting on my feelings. It would have happened either way sooner or later. She never let me explain.. just assumed. I shouldn't jump to conclusion with Chrystal. Not that it matters now. I doubt that I will ever see her again.

I have to get out here. There is only death and pain waiting for me. I move my hands again but quickly stop. I cry out in pain when one of the thorns seems to grow scratching at my bare bone. I feel the warm, crimson liquid mingling with already dried blood on my hands. It burns like acid. My blood is boiling. The pain is creeping up my arm engulfing my body in a blanket of agony. Bile is forming in my throat. I really don't want to drown in my own vomit. My body is shaking while I moan in pain.

"My my little doctor. Looks like there is more fight in you than I expected. Unfortunately it won't help you even in the slightest..."

That voice seems familiar. "Why don't help our guest to see Druid?"

I hear footsteps closing in. Seconds later the hood was yanked unceremoniously from my head. I take in a deep breath of air, filling my lungs with much needed fresh oxygen. I blink rapidly. The bright light is hurting my eyes. After a while I get used to the light and take a look around my prison. To my surprise I'm not at the dungeon but... at my apartment? Why? How? With wide eyes I look at the Morrigan smirking viciously at me. "Home Sweet Home... Doesn't it feel good to be back, traitor?" she snarls.

I might be exhausted but I need to be strong. It takes a lot from me just lifting my buzzing head but I hold it up staring the Morrigan directly in the eyes. I won't surrender.

"What do you want Evony" I growled.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that human or you will regret this..."

"Really? I'm tied to a chair in my own apartment with Liars Thorns that are digging in my flesh. You will torture me either way but if you expect me to crawl at you feet, forget it." I have enough to always be a doormat to everyone. So many times I've thrown away my pride... Never again. If I have to die I won't be a coward about it.

"If I didn't need you alive you would already be a gooey puddle on the floor darling. I don't remember you this fiery and ill tempered..."

"Well being kidnapped can make people a little... angry. I don't care what you are doing to me. My life already ended when the Fae found me." While being badass on the outside I am actually terrified of what is going to happen to me. But I was partly right. A part of me did die the second Nadia became ill. Even when I was on the run from the law I was carefree and lived my life but as a slave I slowly lost myself. Only together with Bo my former self showed glimpses of itself. Amber is more like... me than Slave Lauren ever was.

I don't know who I really are anymore. Karen? The naive, idealistic girl who always believed in the good until confronted with the evil Clumsy, geeky but open hearted, but a rebel against all norms. Once I stood for what I believed not caring what others would say but that person is long gone. I don't recognize me anymore. I am lost, a stranger I once knew.

"Oh I think there are other ways to make you talk and even when you don't... You are still a perfect bait for the unaligned succubus."

"Leave Bo out of this" I growl.

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve..." She grins.

"What do you even want with her? I don't where she is OK?"

"What I want is none of you business. Do you really expect me to tell you my secret plan like a stupid movie villain? Please I'm not that foolish. Let's just say that she in the way and after a certain someone" She looks at the druid in disdain. "..failed his mission I have to do it myself" No way in hell will I let Evony put her hands on Bo. Even if I die while protecting. I wonder where she is... if she is OK. I have to get out here and warn her but how? I don't even know how to contact her. My heart aches thinking about her. I feel like I cheated on her even when we are on a break. My love for her is still there and stronger than before. As much as I try to let her go for her and my own sake I just can't. She is always prominent in my mind and the only one residing in my heart.

"So I will ask you again Doctor... Where is your precious ex lover? Where are your notes and test results of your work? Potent virus... turning humans fae... all of that could come in... handy in the right hands."

"And you are the right hands? Sure..." I start sweating. My body is at its limits. I'm losing too much blood and the pain sends my heart in overdrive. "And to answer your questions: I have not the slightest idea where Bo is and I will never give you the notes on my studies. I won't let you destroy everything... Let you play your games..."

"I just wanted to be nice but it looks like you are a stubborn one... Massimo?" She addresses the druid. "Get me the girl."

I gulp down the big lump in my throat. Girl? Oh no... please don't let her hurt anybody because of me...

It doesn't take long for the druid to drag in said girl. "Chrystal..." I breath. She looks pretty beaten up. Bruises adorning her beautiful face, her blonde hair was tainted with spots of red blood. I see fear, guilt and pain in her eyes. She is looking at me pleadingly. Begging for forgiveness, begging for her live. Hands cuffed behind her back she is helpless. I have to admit that I feel sorry for her. Nobody deserved to suffer by the hands of the fae.

"Beautiful little thing you got here... Always thought you were more in to brunette looking at your exes... But as a fugitive you are not that picky, hmm? What would the succubus think that her big love is shagging another girl shortly after?"

"Shut up" I feel anger rising up in me. "And let her go. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh you really believe that now, do you? How cute and naive" the Morrigan chuckles. "Why don't you tell her blondie?"

Chrystal widens her eyes in shock. She trembles in utter fear. Tears form in her eyes and run down her face. "I am so.. so sorry Lauren. I never meant to... I really like you. I do. I didn't know they would do this to you... I thought they just wanted to talk..."

"I TRUSTED you. I TOLD you not to tell anyone, to not trust the fae. God dammit..." I try to keep my own emotions in bay which hardly works. I'm angry at her betrayal, angry at her for not listening to me. She is really attracting bad luck, like most people do who try close to me. It's one of the reasons I turned ice queen. I had enough of people getting hurt or die because of me.

"I... she said she could make me a star... Said I had talent..." I never expected her to that shallow and easy trusting but it is her big dream... I can relate to that. Seeing what you always wanted in your life handed on a plate? You only see what you want to see. A dream come true. Warnings and reasoning fall on deaf ears. It lead me here... One dream to many I chased after.

"She feeds on your talent Chrystal... leaving you drained of anything that made you special and throws you away after that..."

"F...Feed... what do you..."

"I am sorry to disturb your conversation but I neither have the time nor the desire to listen to this. For the last time I will ask you... Where are the notes? You better spill or your girlfriend here will pay for your stubbornness.. Do you really want to be responsible for that?" Fuck... Chrystal looks at me. Horrified she begs me to safe her. She is openly crying now only standing because the druid holds her up. My heart breaks at this. The first person who saw me like the one I really am lead on by false promises and lies.

A fight is raging inside me. I know that my research can kill many.. Thousands... Millions... It could alter the entire human and fae race. I feel numb and petrified. Letting one die to save the masses? Can I really make that decision? Who am I to judge over life and death? I am a doctor. I heal and not kill but should I weigh the fate of one I know above all those faceless strangers? Families... Lovers... Children. The hate of the manipulative fae was rising up again. Why does it always have to be about power? Being superior? It is disgusting.

"Time's up. Say bye bye to blondie." The Morrigan smirks. Before I can do anything I hear a loud crack and see Chrystal sinking to the ground.

"Nooooo" I scream pulling at my shackles. White hot pain is washing over my body while the thorns dig deeper.

"Ooops... Did you just want to say anything?" The Morrigan chuckles stepping over Chrystals dead body.

Everything crashing down on me I couldn't control my stomach anymore and threw up the last bit of bile. I can't keep the tears from freely flowing down my face now. Another decision taken from me. Another dead body piling up.

"Fuck you..." My voice is breaking like my resolve but I have to stay strong. I owe at least that to Crystal.

I must have blacked out at the stress because when I came to my senses again the Morrigan is gone. I am still tied to the chair. My butt and legs are numb. It's dark except for a lamp on the ground flickering placed exactly besides crystals motionless face. Staring at me with wide, dead, accusing eyes I feel another lump in my throat forming. The warm sparkle and flirty winking is gone. Replaced by cold, everlasting death. I have seen many dead bodies in my life but being the indirect cause of the life's end of a sentient being... It is eating me up.

I turn my tear filled eyes somewhere else. I hear a loud snoring and see the druid passed out on the couch. Wow... marvelous guard... But advantage for me. They probably don't expect me to get out of the Liars Thorns either way. To be honest I'm not sure myself how. Once produced by one of the oldest Loki clans the thorns were a fine piece of craftsmanship. Almost impossible to escape because of the pain the inflict. Pain..

I take a quick glance at my "guard" hugging his, no wait that was MY bottle, of 100 year old whiskey to his chest. It belongs to the strong stuff even knocking out an ogre. I wonder if Evony looked thoroughly through my apartment or if my... things are still in place. As quiet and painless as possible I try to get closer with the chair to my desk. Fortunately I don't wake the druid in the process and stop with my back to the drawers. It is not that easy with the thorns and doing it blindly but eventually I am able to open the false bottom and take out the syringe.

Please let it be the right one. I can't read it but it has to be. I always keep things at same spot. I don't take much time rethinking my plan when I just injected myself with a nice little cocktail I developed. I feel my heart rate immediately increasing. My mind turns foggy at its best and it is difficult to form a coherent thought.

Even with the injection... What I am about to do will be painful. I only hope that I don't pass out. I take one last deep breath and then pull with all my power at my left hand. Pain... No pure agony is shooting through my body even with the injection. I want to scream but can't because of my guard. I bite down on my lip drawing blood. I hear the thorns scratching at my bones while cutting through nerves and tendons. I know that I damage my hand massively that I would probably loose it but it is still better than the alternative. Pain is wandering up my arm spreading throughout my body. I can't keep doing this for long. Blood is gushing out of the wound in wide streams. A few more minutes and I will bleed out. I can barely see. My brain mushy of the drug and the pain is unresponsive only pushing me further. Sweat is covering my entire body. Muscles screaming in protest but I keep going.

Unbelieving I look at the freed bloody mess of a hand. Nothing more than raw meat but I can still move my thumb pointer finger. Not very precisely but hopefully good enough. It is difficult to get a grip on the clasp when your arm is heavily bleeding and shaking but eventually I manage to get rid of my last binding.

When I try to stand up my legs feel like jelly and my vision has tiny blinking spots in it. I turn around again to see the druid thankfully still asleep. I need to stop the bleeding... I probably need a blood donation or one of the recovery injections if I want to survive this. I try to make a step but fall to my feet. My body is worn out and begging for a break but no time for this. Surviving and then finding Bo... I needed to know if she is OK... I have to warn her.

I crawl the best way I can to my front door dragging my now limp arm after me. I know that I can't walk to the front door. Fortunately I installed some secrets nobody knows about in this apartment. I come to stop in front of green, shiny, plant wall. Using my right hand I dig my fingers deep in the plant knowing exactly what I am looking for. With the press on several buttons the door swings open and reveals a secret passage. I take one last look at Crystal. She didn't deserve all this. How much I wish to take her body with me to at least bury her properly but there is no time and I don't have the strength left. So I enter the long, dark hall and closed the door after me. These tunnels lead to century old catacombs... One tunnel even leading to the Dal. I would be safe there and Trick has the needed equipment to help me... But will he help me? I am a traitor to the fae afterall... I sigh. It is my only chance. Maybe he even knows where Bo is...

So I start my way to a foreign path, knowing that all this was just the beginning of something bigger.

The End.


End file.
